


Конфеты

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый поход Сэмми в супермаркет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфеты

— Конфе-е-е-е-еты, — восторженно тянет Сэмми, с любопытством озираясь.  
  
Дин идёт слишком быстро, тянет братишку за руку, и Сэм не успевает осмотреться как следует. Дин уже совсем взрослый, ему целых семь лет! И он ворчит что-то про то, как на них все пялятся, как будто в них есть что-то особенное.  
  
Сэм хочет сказать, что уж конечно есть, по крайней мере, в Дине, но яркие витрины отвлекают его, несутся перед лицом радужным калейдоскопом.  
  
— Быстрее же, Сэмми, ну, — раздражённо дёргает его ладонь Дин. — Поскорей бы отсюда убраться.  
  
— Почему тебе тут не нравится? — искренне удивляется Сэм. И крутит головой, высматривая новую вещь, за которую зацепиться взглядом и провозгласить на весь супермаркет её имя.  
  
— А чего тут хорошего? — бурчит Дин. — Сборище иди...  
  
— Пи-и-ицца-а-а-а!  
  
Дин недовольно вздыхает, злится, видимо, что Сэм его перебил, и приходится виновато замолчать, впитывать яркую обстановку уже молча.  
  
— Макароны взял? — спрашивает папа у Дина.  
  
— Да, вот.  
  
Конфеты и пицца уж точно были бы лучше, чем какие-то там макароны, но если Дин приготовит их с сыром, как обычно, Сэм совсем не против. У Дина, в конце концов, получаются самые вкусные макароны с сыром на свете.  
  
Возле кассы оказывается ещё одна стойка с леденцами — каких там только нет! И чупа-чупсы, и полосатые тросточки, и круглые, с нарисованной спиралькой, и с игрушками... Сэмми смотрит на них тоскливо, тянет едва слышно, больше для себя, чем для папы и Дина: "Конфе-е-еты". Только вот у Дина куча сверхъестественных способностей, как у Бэтмена, среди них есть и суперслух, потому что он всегда слышит Сэмми, даже когда тот что-то неразборчиво бормочет где-то там внизу.  
  
— Пап, — кивает Дин папе на стойку.  
  
— Прости, сын. В другой раз.  
  
Сэм изо всех сил старается сдержать разочарованный вздох. Дин расстраивается, когда Сэмми плачет и грустит, а расстраивать Дина Сэму совсем не хочется.  
  
Они минуют кассу и выходят на улицу. Импала припаркована у самого входа, и это тоже что-то неслыханное: мало того, что они в кои-то веки зашли в большой магазин, потому что спешили, а он был по пути, так ещё и машину оставили на виду.  
  
Дин открывает заднюю дверь, поднимает Сэмми за подмышки, усаживая на сиденье, быстро плюхается рядом сам. Папа тоже хочет поскорее уехать от этого красивого места, и когда мотор взрыкивает, Дин неожиданно тихонько толкает Сэма в бок:  
  
— Эй, Сэмми.  
  
Берёт его ладошку в свою руку, зажимает кулачок вокруг чего-то маленького, а потом отпускает.  
Сэм раскрывает ладонь и восторженно ахает: маленькая полосатая тросточка! Он уже поворачивается к Дину, чтобы радостно броситься ему на шею с благодарностями, но Дин делает страшные глаза и качает головой, кивая в сторону отца, прижимает к губам указательный палец.  
  
— Это наш с тобой секрет, Сэмми, понял? Папе ни слова.  
  
— Ага, — Сэм энергично кивает и тоже делает страшные глаза. — Секрет.  
  
— Молодец, — улыбается Дин.  
  
Сэм возвращается взглядом к конфете, а потом его осеняет. Он разламывает тросточку пополам и протягивает вторую половинку Дину.  
  
— Ты что! Она твоя!  
  
— Секрет, — упрямо повторяет Сэм. — Один на двоих.  
  
Дин фыркает, но в глазах пляшут смешинки. Только Дин так умеет — улыбаться одними глазами.  
Они синхронно, незаметно для папы, кладут половинки конфеты в рот и заговорщицки переглядываются, как бы обмениваясь мыслью, как здорово иметь одну тайну на двоих. Особенно когда она такая сладкая.


End file.
